


(Not) Just Because I Was Drunk

by Beanchan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunkenness, Gears being Tsundere, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, War is over, cross-faction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanchan/pseuds/Beanchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Cybertron is being rebuilt. And Scavenger has developed a liking to a certain grumpy Minibot....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I almost put ‘Tsundere’ in the header
> 
> Prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9814750#t9814750
> 
> Self beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. I wrote most of this in the wee hours of the morning when I could not sleep.
> 
> Also I totally blame ‘anon feather’ for my love of this pairing :D

Scavenger had a crush.

That in itself wouldn’t be particularly remarkable if the crush wasn’t on an Autobot.

A Mini Autobot.

And extremely cranky Mini Autobot.

It had started not long a peace treaty had finally been agreed upon by both factions. The war was essentially over and the long road to rebuilding Cybertron was ahead.

Scavenger, and the rest of the Constructicons, were just happy to finally be back to working on truly useful projects instead of weapons. They’d almost forgotten how much they all enjoyed this type of work until reconstruction planning was underway.

Sure it had been a little rough going in the beginning working with the Autobot engineers. Grapple had, understandably, been untrusting after the incident with the solar tower. Meetings between he and Scrapper had been…tense, to say the least.

Or they had been until Scrapper (with a massive push from his brothers) had swallowed his pride and took matters into his own servos. The pay loader had gotten down on his servos and knee-joints and pleaded for Grapple’s forgiveness. He really had been a great admirer of the engineer’s work after all.

Grapple, a bit embarrassed and with some prodding from Hoist, had forgiven him and the others. With that situation resolved, the rebuilding began running ahead full steam.

Now Hoist on the other servo, seemed incapable of holding a grudge and had gotten to work right away. Reviewing blueprints, helping scout locations, complimenting others hard work. The engineer/medic was really quite nice to work with. Like having an older brother…who never yelled at you.

It had also been Hoist’s suggestion to bring in some more help for the projects. There was a ridiculous amount of transporting material and lifting to be done to create new structures. So the Autobots had sent over what apparently were the best workers for the job. Minibots.

That had been surprising, at first. But it had turned out the Minis were a lot more skilled and able to carry and haul better then warrior builds could.

Scavenger had been really impressed, even if the three Minibots had to be some of the grumpiest mechs he’s ever worked with.

Well, Brawn wasn’t really grumpy, it was more like he was constantly overcompensating for his short stature by showing how tough he was. Which really wasn’t necessary considering how impressively strong he was.

Huffer was just downright pessimistic. No mater what anyone said he would say it wouldn’t work. That didn’t stop him from being a very efficient worker though. Sure he complained the whole way but he got things done.

Then there was Gears. While he might complain as much as Huffer, it had a completely different effect. It was, well, funny.

Maybe that was why Scavenger had taken notice in the first place.

He could still recall the incident with the Solar Needle and how Gears had managed to both compliment and insult Megatron in the same sentence. It had taken a lot of self control not to laugh back then. Now that he could, he found himself chuckling every time Gear made some ridiculous complaint.

He’s actually felt bad at first, thinking he was going to offend the Minibot. But Hoist had kindly explained that humor was usually Gears intent and that he probably appreciated Scavenger’s amusement.

Still, he hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk to Gears outside of work. He just couldn’t think of anything to say, though he sorely wished he could.

Because something about that Minibot was…well…adorable.

Scavenger was sure that wasn’t the word he should be using but he couldn’t help himself. Gears was really adorable to him. The way he frowned all the time. The way the blue and red of his paintjob complimented him so well. That slender waist and nicely shaped hips…

Of course to his brothers it was rather obvious that he’d developed a crush on the Minibot. They even prompted him to act on it. But he just couldn’t bring himself to approach Gears.

Sure he’s tried a few times but the moment he’d make optic contact Scavenger has quickly made some excuse to turn right back around and leave.

It was probably for the best anyway. The treaty was still fragile and with his luck he’d probably manage to screw it up somehow if he actually told Gears how he felt. Maybe when things settled down he’d try. Like in a vorn or two.

Unknown to Scavenger, he wouldn’t have to wait nearly that long.

\-------------------------------

They had just completed construction on the last of the major power generators for the city. For the first time in as long as most of both factions could remember everything was up and running, or at least there was decent lighting.

Sure there were a few bugs left to work out but it was enough that the engineering team could take a breather before moving of to the next project.

Which apparently meant it was time for a party.

A party that found Scavenger tucked away in one of the make-shirt booths of what had been designated the ‘commons’ of the temporary barracks. He’d never been particularly social and being surrounded by overcharged bot of both sides wasn’t helping his confidence any.

Not to mention an argument had somehow erupted between Mixmaster and the Autobot Lamborghini twins on who made the superior High-grade.

Scavenger just hoped he wouldn’t get dragged into it. All he wanted was to get a nice buzz before going back to his quarters and recharge. Or maybe work off that extra energy in a more pleasant and private way.

He glanced across the room where Bonecrusher was chatting up the Autobot’s head medic. Crusher had told him earlier that day that with any luck he wouldn’t be coming back to their shared room that night.

Scavenger was rooting for him. At least one of them should get some interfacing. And having the room to himself was sounding better and better.

Maybe no one would notice if he just slipped away now…

“Hey, move over. You’re taking up the whole bench.”

The shovel nearly jumped out of his seat as a grumpier then usual and rather overcharged minibot plopped down right next to him.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there. I mean, not cause you’re that short or um… Are you ok?”

“No, I’m not ‘Ok’” Gears grumbled, leaning back against the booth. “Those idiots keep forcing high-grade on me like I’m suppose to be a judge or something.”

As if on cue their table was suddenly assaulted by said idiots.

“Come on Gears, you know our grade is better then some concrete mixer’s!” The yellow twin, Sun…something, huffed while the red one placed a cube of high-grade on the table with a smirk on his faceplate.

“I’ll have you know I was mixing up high-grade when you were still a sparkling!” Mixmaster retorted, placing his own concoction next to the first cube.

The three seemed to be ignoring Scavenger’s presence completely.

“Why the frag are you asking me anyway?” Gears was just glaring back at them, arms crossed.

“Because, obviously if a bot as negative as you likes it,” The red twin was still smirking, “it has to be the best.”

The Minibot sighed. “If I drink them and tell you what I think will you leave me the slag alone?”

“Yeah”

“Ok”

“I’m good with that”

Scavenger watched as Gears proceeded to grab both cubes downing half of one then half of the other in quick succession before his faceplates screwed up in one of the most sour looks he’d ever seen.

“Primus!” The mini sat the cubes back down and shook his head, apparently trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

“You!” He pointed to the twins. “I keep telling you your crap is too strong. You trying to get mechs overcharged not offline them.”

“And you,” his attention turned to Mixmaster, “the strength is ok but it’s bitter as aft. You got resources now don’t you? Add some slaggin’ flavor, smooth it out.”

And then there was just staring. Apparently not the answers they had been hoping for.

“Now Fuck off!”

Scavenger was surprised to here the human curse word come from the minibot but it seemed to get the others moving. They left, once again arguing among themselves.

Once they were gone Gears pushed the half empty cubes aside, leaning over to rest his forehead on the table and groan. “Fuccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk.”

“Sorry.” Scavenger really didn’t know what else to say.

“For what?”

“Uh...well…I feel bad that you feel so bad I guess.”

Gears tilted his head just slightly to the side so he could look up at the shovel. “That’s actually the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day. Tch, how sad is that?” he added.

Scavenger still felt a pleasant little twinge in his spark.

“If you want I can finish off this high-grade. I mean, shouldn’t waste energon, even if it tastes bad.”

The minibot was still half looking at him. “Whatever makes you happy…”

He downed Mixmaster’s cube first, he was use to the bitter taste after all. But downing the twin’s cube he couldn’t help making the same sour face. It really was too strong.

Gears actually chuckled. “I know right…”

“Primus, what do they put in this?” Scavenger shuddered. The pleasant buzz from before was not quite a full charge now. Just enough to put his processor a little off.

He was still much better off then the poor minibot beside him though.

“Slag, I need to get to a berth before I pass out.” Gears began to slide from the booth, one foot touching the ground before his equilibrium completely gave out and he tumbled forward.

Only to have green arms grab him around the waist and pull him back before he went face first onto the ground.

Gears looked back at his savior who immediately let go as soon as the minibot was safely seated again.

Scavenger had been kind of impressed by his own quick reaction. It wasn’t much but it gave him just the right amount of courage to ask:

“Would you maybe like some help getting back to you’re quarters?”

Gears stared at him for a good klik before answering.

“Sure, why not.”


	2. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears might be drunk but he knows what he wants....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunken consent. Kids, don't try this at home. These are professional drunken mechs

‘Helping’ Gears back to his quarters had actually turned out to be carrying the minibot piggyback as he complained about anything and everything that came to mind. Albeit in a much more slurred voice then usual.

Scavenger didn’t mind. He was enjoying the warm body against his back as his own processor swam from the high-grade. It was kind of disappointing when they finally reached their destination.

“This isn’t my room.”

“Uh?” It suddenly dawned on the shovel that he had no idea where the minibot’s quarters were and had instead headed straight for his own shared quarters without thinking. “Sorry. Where should I…”

“It’s fine.”

“What?”

“It’s fine…” Gears repeated, sounding more drowsy then annoyed. “I don’t think I can go any further anyway. Just take me inside.”

“O-ok.” It took Scavenger a few kliks to enter his door code correctly. Once inside he headed to his bunk, carefully helping Gears slide off his back and onto the cushioning.

The minibot patted the bunk, testing the cushion’s softness, before nodding. “Yeah, this’ll do.”

“Oh right. I’ll just take the floor then.”

So his crush was going to be recharging in his bunk tonight. Not a problem, not really, maybe a little but no, he could handle this.

“I mean, I could recharge in ‘Crusher’s bunk. Cause he said he probably won’t be back tonight but then again if he is he’ll be annoyed if I’m in it and so maybe I should just stick with the floor and….”

“Would you shut up already!” Gears let out a heavy exvent. “You’re almost at bad at Bluestreak, I swear to Primus.”

“Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing for everything.”

“Sorr…er...ok”

“Look, you don’t have to recharge on the floor.” The Minibot’s right servo patted the bunk next to him. “This is plenty big enough for both of us.”

Scavenger could have sworn his spark had just skipped a pulse. Meanwhile, the little bit of his processor that wasn’t overcharged was telling his what a really, really bad idea this was. Still, he wasn’t about to argue with the mech who was all but glaring at him now and took a seat next to him on the bunk.

“If you’re sure it’s alright.” He couldn’t bring himself to even look at the minibot. “I mean, I really don’t mind the floor, really, I…”

“Are you going to ‘face me or what?”

Scavenger would have bolted right off the bunk had his companion not already climbed onto his lap (he had no idea how the mini had done so in his current state or without the shovel noticing until now) and was staring at him rather intently.

“…what?”

“I said,” Gears swayed a little, his servos grabbing hold of the Constructicon’s shoulders for balance, “are you going to interface with me or what?”

“I..I didn’t. That’s not why I…” Scavenger scrambled for an explanation. Oh slag, the Minibot probably thought he was a complete sleaze now. Bringing an overcharged bot back to his room so he could take advantage. No, no, this was all wrong. “That wasn’t my intention!”

“But it’s what you want, isn’t it?” Gears leaned in, close to his audio. “I’m not stupid. I see the way you always look at me.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah, and I have a charge I really need help taking care of.” The minibot’s mouth was right against the sensitive wires of his neck now. “Bet you do too. So frag me already.”

Scavenger nearly whimpered, fingers digging into the cushion beneath him. That little part of his processor was still telling him to stop, this couldn’t possibly end well, not with his luck. “We shouldn’t, we can’t…”

“Why the ‘fuck’ not?” The question was growled right against his neck, sending the most delicious shiver straight down his backstrut.

“Because…you’re overcharged and I’m taking advantage of you!”

“What?” Gears sat back so he could look the shovel in the optics. “Just cause I never initi…initia...inici…” The mech stumbled for a klik, trying to remember the right phrase he wanted to use and failing. “Look, just cause I never came on to you when I was sober doesn’t mean I didn’t think about it.”

“You did?” The Conscructicon had to reset both his audios and optics.

“Yeah, well.” Gear’s turned away a little. “You’re kind of nice, for a complete idiot.”

His spark skipped another pulse. But his processor still nagged him. “This is a bad idea.”

“Oh for the love of Primus!”

Scavenger had nearly forgotten his battle mask had been removed earlier that evening and was still tucked away in his subspace. He was very acutely reminded though when Gears grabbed the sides of his face, pressing their mouths together.

It had to be the angriest kiss he’d ever experienced and slag if he didn’t want more.

The minibot pulled away just as Scavenger was about to reciprocate. “If you’re not going help me get rid of this pit-spawned charge, then I’m going to find someone else who will!”

“No!”

The next klik, Gears found himself flat on his back against the bunk, the shovel hovering over him. “You can’t. Someone else might hurt you. They wouldn’t be gentle. I won’t, I won’t let anyone take advantage of you!”

“Idiot…” Beneath him, Gears didn’t seem to mind the new position, letting his short legs fall open to allow the Constructicon’s larger body better access. “You’d better be the one to ‘face me then if you’re that worried.”

Frag, the mini felt so nice under him like this, plating so close and warm. Scavenger was pretty sure whatever resolve he had left just snapped.  
“If…that’s what you really want…”

The soft click of Gear’s panel retracting was probably all the reassurance he needed but the Minibot still felt the need to add…

“Yes, stop asking and frag me already idiot!”


End file.
